¡Paren esa Boda!
by killingdolly
Summary: AU.“Paren esa boda grite como mi seca garganta lo permitió".Bella ayudando a su amiga Alice decide parar una boda.Claro que ella no sabia que impidió la boda equivocada.“Como has parado mi boda tienes que alojarme en tu casa!”.Sumary completo dentro.
1. Introducción ¡Paren esa Boda!

_Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertecen. Solo la historia es mia._

_

* * *

_

"**¡Paren esa Boda!"**

Sumarie:_"Paren esa boda" grite como mi seca garganta lo permitió… Bella ayudando a su amiga Alice decide parar una boda. Claro que ella no deparara que impidió la boda equivocada. "Bueno como has parado mi boda, tienes que alojarme en tu casa!" respondió el chico de ojos verdes._ AU. Cannon .E&B

* * *

**Prologo.**

_Casarse está bien. No casarse esta mejor_

_-San Agustín._

— ¡Corre Bella, corre! —me apresuro Alice que iba a unos cuantos metros delante de mí.

— ¡Como quieres que corra con esto tacones Alice! ¡El vestido me queda superpegado! —Me queje, pero aun así forcé aun mas mis piernas para que pudiera correr, Alice me necesitaba.

Se preguntaran que hago yo corriendo con mi mejor amiga en medio de la calle con vestidos de fiesta y tacones de doce centímetros.

Fácil, estamos corriendo por que se nos hacia tarde para una boda, aunque en realidad no estábamos invitadas, corríamos por que queríamos _impedir_ esa boda.

Bien, Alice quería impedir la boda y yo como mejor amiga del universo tenía que apoyarla, por lo que también quería impedir la boda. Pero ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos nos fumamos para impedir la unión eterna (corrígelo, es hasta que la muerte los separe, pero Alice no iba a esperar la muerte) de dos almas?. Alice se enamoro de un tal Jasper, pero este a pesar de estar comprometido con una tal María, le confesó también se había enamorado de ella pero dijo que era un caballero y no quería dejar plantada a María. Supuse que eso iba a calmar o enfurecer a Alice, pero está en vez de enojarse o deprimirse se enamoro mas de él. Saben que es lo irónico Alice era la organizadora de la boda, pero se enamoro suficientemente tarde como para que la boda fuera un desastre. Después del que el bastardo de Jasper aceptara a María, y Alice se enamorara mas de él, yo hable con ella diciéndola que no merecía la pena… Pero no sé cómo diablos estoy aquí intentando impedir una boda.

Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ahí frente a mi yacía Alice tirada en el suelo, sollozando. Deje de correr para ir a ayudarla.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Te has hecho daño?. —me puse de rodillas junto a ella para ayudarla, pero lo que vi me desconcertó por completo. La energética Alice estaba más frágil que nunca sollozando, ni siquiera estaba así cuando se moría Leonardo en Titanic.

—Ya déjalo Bella, creo que rompí un tobillo, se va a casar, todo se fue a la mierda…—sollozo. Ya le había dicho yo a Alice que no importara que lleváramos cualquier ropa, y ella solo dijo esto "Solo una vez voy a impedir una Boda, por lo que será con clase," eso correspondía a apretados vestidos y tacones altos, correspondía a correr y caerte.

Alice sollozo una vez más, esta vez se abalanzo en mi hombro, sentía sus lagrimas manchar mi vestido.

Entonces pensé que si nos quedábamos aquí, Alice seguiría así para siempre. No sabía que era estar enamorada, pero según Jane Austen y William perder a tu amor era la muerte. Y Alice no podía morir (literalmente), sin Alice sonriendo, sin Alice comprando (no importara que lo odiara), simplemente no era Alice.

Y como mejor amiga de todo el universo de Alice haría lo que tenía que hacer. Me levante.

—¿Qué…que haces Bella? —pregunto entre sollozos Alice.

—Alice llama a urgencias, —le avente mi bolso— Y perdón por el vestido —le dije antes de tomar un extremo de mi largo y apretado vestido, y romperlo hasta que mis piernas y muslos quedaran libres. No había tiempo de quitarse los tacones.

—Alice volveré… con tu chico, —le guiñe un ojo. Inmediatamente Salí corriendo.

—¡Bella que haces! —me grito Alice.

—¡Acabas de conocer a la amante del novio! —le grite de regreso.

Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan rápida, y aun menos con tacones. Pero esto era aun mas por mí, era por mi mejor amiga, era por Alice. La chica que siempre me decía que vestir, que me consiguió un chico para mi primer beso y otro para mi primera vez, la chica que intentaba levantar mi autoestima cada vez que podía. La única chica que no veía a Isabella Swan, si no a mi misma a Bella.

Llegue a la Iglesia donde seria la boda, agradecí a Alice que me llevo a conocerla antes de impedir la boda. A lo lejos se oía una voz que supuse era del cura.

Cuando llegue a la puerta principal pegue mi oído para ver en qué parte iba. Alice había dicho que solo seria en la típica parte de "_Si hay alguien para impedir la boda o cállate la boca_" creo que dijo algo así.

"Si hay alguien que tuviera razones para impedir esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre" si era eso. Un momento eso lo dijo el cura. ¡Era el momento!

Abrí bruscamente y con todas mis fuerzas la puerta principal y gracias a Dios estaba abierta.

—¡Yo tengo una razón! ¡No puede seguir esta boda! —Grite tan fuerte como mi garganta seca lo pudo permitir.

Todos los invitados se giraron bruscamente para mirarme. Unos enojados, otros curiosos, y otros felices.

Pero eso no me alarmo, si no que cuando volteo la Novia y el Novio, me di cuenta de algo.

La novia no era una despampanante latina como se supone que sería María, si no era una despampanante rubia. Y como si Dios me odiara, el novio no era Jasper Hale el chico rubio y ojos cielo de la foto que le había robado Alice, era un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Entonces no supe que era lo peor de todo esto. La vergüenza de impedir la boda equivocada, o la vergüenza de ir con Alice sin su chico.

Solo dos cosas. Mi cara esta mas roja que un tomate y Estoy en serios problemas.

* * *

**Bueno Chicas, otra historia he aqui!, espero que les guste, a mi me encanto escribir el prologo! **

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Deuda

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Pero la historia de este Fic es solo mia._

_

* * *

_

**¡Paren esa Boda!**

_Se te acabó la suerte, ahora a enterarte de lo que es bueno..._

_-Anónimo._

**I.- Deuda.**

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito la rubia fresa.

Oh sí, estoy en muy serios problemas, ¿Cómo diablos saldría de esta? ¿Dónde estás Alice? Generalmente Alice es la que me protege de mis idioteces o salva mi culo, ahora no está.

—¡¿Quién es esa Edward?! —Volvió a gritar furiosa la rubia fresa. El chico parecía igual de asustado que yo.

—Yo, ehm, lo lamento. —

Está bien, voy a llorar en cualquier momento, la vergüenza es demasiada incluso para mí misma.

—¿Cómo que lo lamentas? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te metiste con esta perra? —_Hey, hey, probablemente haya arruinado tu boda cariño, pero no soy una perra._ ¡Genial¡ ahora ni siquiera siento culpabilidad de arruinar su boda.

—Lo lamento Tanya, no me puedo casar. —Se lamento el hombre antes de irse por el pasillo de la iglesia. Estaba en shock, al igual que todos los presentes, ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Todo paso tan rápido…

Un tosido me despertó del trance, me gire para ver al mismo chico haciendo señas de ir con él.

Cierto, tenía que salir antes de que la barbie me destrozara y cortara en pedacitos con su manicura. No tan disimuladamente me fui corriendo.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?, —Dijo una voz aterciopelada y suave a mis espaldas. Me estremecí. Era el chico de la boda.

—Yo…uh… lo siento por lo de hace unos momentos…

—¿Te refieres a arruinar mi boda? —pregunto con cinismo.

—Si, lo siento. —Me disculpe y lo mire a los ojos queriendo que el encontrara en los míos que de verdad lo lamentaba. Sus ojos eran completamente hipnotizantes, verdes musgo, pero brillantes como la esmeralda. _No es una clase de verde que sueles encontrar en todos los ojos._

Ya sabía por qué la rubia se quería casar con él, era para comérselo, aparte de sus ojos, su cuerpo era bien dotado, su rostro con fracciones perfectas, piel que lucía como la seda. Me sorprendí de no desmayarme ante su presencia.

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿No se suponía que esta es la boda de Jasper Hale? —Le pregunte. Aun tenía en mente lo de Alice, y si todavía quedaba tiempo y pudiera arruinar su boda, lo haría.

—¡Oh!, Así que tu eres Alice —Pareció un poco decepcionado. —Alégrate, Jasper no se casara hoy, rompió el compromiso cuando supo que estaba enamorado de la organizadora de bodas y que María se acostaba con el Jardinero.

—No, soy su amiga Bella, Pero me alegro, ¡No tendré que desperdiciar otra boda! —

—¿Y, Alice siempre llama a sus amigas a impedir bodas?, —Alzo una ceja.

—No, la pobrecilla de torció un tobillo cuando veníamos corriendo, —Espero que Alice se haya mejorado. Ahora se lo pensara mejor antes de comprar tacones, bueno no es cierto, Alice es Alice y ama los tacones.

—¿No eran mejor ir en auto? —Pregunto con burla.

Eso me enojo, ¿Qué le importara al?, Ok, destruí su boda y esta para comérselo con chocolate, pero aun así no da derecho de burlarse.

—¿Qué diablos te importa?, —Me gire sobre mis talones para irme, pero algo en mi vestido lo impidió.

Me gire para encontrar que pasaba, probablemente el estúpido vestido se haya atorado con una rama y haya sacrificado mi perfecta salida de enojo con el Dios griego.

Pero me encontré con que era el Dios griego quien sostenía varios hilos ,que sobresalían debido a que estaba roto, de mi estúpido vestido,.

—Parece que está un poco roto ¿No crees?, —Pregunto burlón.

—Cállate y suéltalo, —

—No, pienso que estas en deuda conmigo, ya sabes interrumpiste mi boda. — Dijo cínicamente.

—No lo creo, ya que tú fuiste el que se fue, bien podrías mandar a llamar a seguridad y meterme al manicomio. —Me encogí de hombros, bien podría pagarle e irme, pero niño bonito necesita una lección.

—Me fui para que no quedaras en vergüenza—

—Lastima. Estoy acostumbrada a humillarme, —

—Entonces no habrá problema con que gire un poco mas este hilo y quedes en ropa interior ¿Cierto?, —¡Mierda! Tenía lencería que me compro Alice, diminuta, de encaje e incómoda. El solo rio burlescamente.

—Está bien, está bien tu ganas, ¿10,000 dólares son suficientes? Tu…—Genial, le iba pagar 10 grandes a un tipo que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Edward, mi nombre es Edward,… pero no necesito 10,000 dólares—

—Bueno, Edward ¿Cómo me deshago de esta estúpida deuda? —

—Lo pensare, ahora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Bella, espero que pienses rápido no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, —Fingí desesperarme, de hecho nunca tengo nada que hacer los fines de semana, pero no lo iba a esperar.

—Está bien Bella, ¿Tienes con que ir? —

—Descompuesto. Tomare un taxi, —

—No, yo llevo, —

—¿Y agregar eso también a mi deuda? No, gracias, ahora haz el favor de soltar ese hilito para poder irme, —

—Descuida te llevare y no te preocupes no se agregara eso a tu deuda. —

Bueno, eso es mejor que nada, tengo que ir a casa para tratar de contactar a Alice y no quiero irme a casa con esos tacones.

—Está bien, aprovechando ¿Me prestarías tu celular? —

Me tendió su celular mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. Llame enseguida a Alice, contesto al segunda tono.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?—

—Tranquila Bella, estoy bien aquí en el hospital, —

—Alice, ¡Adivina! Resulta que Jasper…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Cancelo la boda con la perra de María! ¡Me llamo hace rato, viene hacia aquí! —Me interrumpió, se oía mucho mejor que cuando la vi llorar, esa era la Alice que conocía.

—¡Me da tanta felicidad Alice!

—Pero Bella, ¿Qué sucedió en la Iglesia como lo supiste? —Pregunto con emoción.

—Oh, cierto, Alice no te preocupes ¡Tu ve a hacer cositas con tu hombre!, yo me arreglare este lio, —

—¿Segura Bella? —Ahora sonaba preocupada, no muy Alice.

—¿Puedo visitarte hasta mañana? —

—Si, Jazz vendrá en cualquier momento, y no creo que haya cosas muy de niños inocentes, — Me carcajee, solo así era Alice.

—Entonces si. —

—Bye bye cariño —Me dijo.

—Bye bye duende, —Me despedí de ella, luego cerré el teléfono.

—Gracias. —Le dije a Edward mientras le tendía el teléfono.

Ante mi, había un carro último modelo Volvo. No me sorprendí mucho, estaba acostumbrada a carros incluso mejores, pero me hizo suspirar por mi carcacha roja que tenía en casa.

—Adivino ¿El amor de tu vida? —Bromee.

—No soy de los hombres que se enamoran de su auto. Pero, es la mejor posesión que tengo, —_Hombres…_

Antes siquiera poder parpadear el me había abierto la puerta y el estar ya en el otro lado.

—¿Dónde vives? —Pregunto cuando cerré la puerta.

—Es cerca,… —Le dije mi dirección.

—Así que ¿Vives con alguien? —_¿Qué te importa?_

—Si cuentas a Jake, —

—¿Jake? —

—Mi perro siberiano, —_Mas bien lobo…_

—¿Tienes novio? —pregunto y yo me pregunte si es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Gracias a dios, el edificio de mi departamento me salvo.

—Lo siento, ¡Me tengo que ir! —Le dije apurada, rápidamente abrí la puerta del Volvo. De nuevo el vestido lo impidió.

—Espera, falta que me des tu número, ya sabes tienes una deuda que tienes que pagar… —Alzo la mano, la cual sostenía el hilo de mi vestido, que peligrosamente se desasía. _Estúpido hilo, estúpido vestido…_

—Está bien, más bien que anotes, no lo volveré a repetirlo—Rápidamente le dije el numero y el desgraciadamente si lo anoto todo.

—Bye bye cariño—Se despidió imitando estúpidamente a Alice.

—Bye bye cretino—Le sonreí y entre rápidamente al edificio.

Estúpido Edward, idiota boda, bastardo de Jasper que no anuncia su no-casamiento, maldito vestido, imbécil deuda… ¿A quién me falta insultar?.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, aqui otro capitulo del fic, tarde lo se, pero tengo otros fics, pero aun asi actualizare cada vez que pueda, por ahora mi cabeza anda en "oportunamente padre", por que no encuentro en mi ordenador el capitulo que hice!!!, el punto es que tambien lo pase a mi memoria y a mi lapto, pero la memoria no se donde andara y no puedo usar mi lapto por que no encuentro el cargador, asi que oficialmente soy una maldita desordenada, pero ¡Lo encontrare! y les traere el capi!.**

**Como sea, les dare el titulo del siguiente capi : "Las Reglas de la Casa", si amigas el otro lo encontraran mejor!.**

**Sin mas que decir, esta humilde, desordenada y torpe autora se despide.**

**-Meriba**


	3. Las Reglas de la Casa

_La saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es únicamente mia._

_

* * *

_

**II.****—**Las Reglas de la casa.

_Como diría Jack el Destripador, vamos por partes_.

Suspire de frustración una vez que entre a mi departamento.

¿Qué se suponía que tramaba aquel cretino? O mejor dicho ¿Qué tenia yo que pudiera darle aquel cretino?, le ofrecí diez grandes al tipo y los rechazo, y vamos ¡Nadie rechaza diez grandes!, se que interrumpí su boda y toda esa basura, pero no se vio muy arrepentido cuando dejo a la rubia en el altar.

Fui hacia mi cuarto para quitarme mi estúpido vestido que me causo tantos problemas hoy. Inmediatamente grite cuando vi mis almohadas de plumas destrozadas por toda la habitación, como mi lámpara con adornos orientales estaba rota en el suelo y como mi ropa interior estaba regada por todos lados en el suelo.

—¡Jake! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Oí un respingo y unos pasos simultáneos. —¡Flojo perro del demonio, ven aquí! —Grite de nuevo. Oí ahora un ladrido.

No soy de las personas que golpean a los cachorros, al contrario ¡Los amo!, pero Jake a veces es tan flojo ¡Pero cómo destruye mis cosas!.

—¡Jake, mi lobito, corazoncito! —Empecé a hablar tiernamente. Jake siempre caía. No paso ni dos segundos para que Jake estuviera frente a mi lamiendo toda la cara, él muy chupamedias.*

Instantáneamente aproveche y aleje a Jake, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto Jake? ¿Uhh?, —Jake seguía mirándome, el muy canijo seguía moviendo si cola de felicidad. —¿Por qué hiciste este desorden, Jake? ¿Te he educado así?, —Volví a preguntar.

Jake seguía igual.

Suspire frustrada. Primero interrumpo una boda ajena, una rubia me quiera matar y el tengo una gran deuda con un hombre caliente, mi vestido está roto, mi amiga está teniendo un pasional sexo con un hermoso rubio y yo estaba en casa recogiendo el desorden que hizo mi perro siberiano que no contesta ninguna de mis preguntas.

Cuando hube barrido todas las plumas de mi cuarto, tirado algunos sostenes y descubrir que mi (ahora rota) lámpara después de todo no era original; pude respirar tranquilamente.

—Joder, estos tacones me matan. —Me dije a mi misma. Aun no sabía cómo Alice puede caminar con ellos todo el santo el día, la duende debe tener poderes especiales o yo era jodidamente sensible.

Entonces en el momento que me estaba agachando para desabrochar la correa de mis zapatos, note algo en el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo completo de mi armario.

_Mierda, esto no es cierto._

Gire medio cuerpo para comprar si lo que creía era cierto. Y efectivamente, todo mi pequeño trasero estaba al aire, el vestido se había roto demasiado, probablemente cuando el jodido Dios Griego lo había estirado aun más en el auto, ¡Y Me el bastardo me había visto y no dijo nada!, ¡la pequeña pantie de lino color verde aceituna estaba al aire!.

Entonces caí en cuenta.

¡Era por eso que el Señor McCarthy se rio de la nada cuando fue a sacar la basura!

Si, hoy definitivamente no fue un buen día.

.

Un Emmett apareció sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la puerta de mi casa media hora después.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta tu vestido nuevo?, —Dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Imbécil.

—Jodete. —Dije, estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando su enorme brazo de Donkey Kong* no me lo permitió.

—¡Bella, ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor?!—

—No. —Dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Si de por si había sido un día malo, no sé si soportaría quien sabe cuántos meses soportando las burlas de Emmett.

Emmett McCartney, el hijo de mi vecino, o mejor dicho el bruto simio que mi vecino hace llamar hijo, y también mi mejor amigo. Desde que llegue a este vecindario Emmett siempre me estuvo molestando (queriendo conocer a la nueva vecina) y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos –Aunque no lo crean, tiene su encanto-, y aunque ya se mudo de la casa de sus padres, prácticamente vive ahí las mañanas desde que descubrió que no sabía cocinar nada de nada. Más de una vez Alice insistió en que saliéramos juntos, pero era imposible, Emmett era como mi hermano mayor que me hace la vida difícil, y para Emmett yo era el blanco perfecto de sus bromas.

—Bueno, de algo sirvió ese pequeño incidente Bells. —Dijo mientras entraba a mi casa, sin mi permiso.

—¿Si?, ¿Cuál? —Pregunte fastidiosa.

—¡Le hiciste feliz la vida a un hombre ya viejo, Mi padre no paraba de repetir que tenias lindas nalguitas! —

Y de nuevo dije: —Jodete Emmett, este no ha sido un día bueno.

—Bella, tú nunca tienes días buenos, eres la mala suerte andante. —Dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

—Claro que si tengo días buenos, —Me defendí.

—¡Dime el día más perfecto de tu vida! —

Intente pensar. Instantáneamente me había llegado el día en que termine de leer Orgullo y Prejuicio a los quince años, pero ese mismo día mi jugo de uva se cayó encima de este. Luego recordé mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando me regalaron mi camión, pero también ese día me desmaye en clase de Biología. Mi última opción fue a los 21 años, el día que perdí mi virginidad, pero recordé que no recordaba el día por que Alice me había embriagado.

_Mierda, soy la mala suerte andante._

—¡Te lo dije!, —Se burlo Emmett.

—Cállate. —Refunfuñe.

Emmett fue hacia mi refrigerador y sacó lo que se suponía que sería mi cena.

—¡No te lo acabes!, —Grite yendo hacia la mesa con él. Mejor cenar temprano que no cenar.

—Así que, Bells, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que atrocidad te ha pasado hoy?, —Dijo mientras tomaba un tenedor y lo enrollaba en el espagueti. Ni si quiera se molesto en calentarlo en el microondas.

—¿Cuál de todas?, —Pregunte con angustia mientras yo también tomaba mi tenedor.

—¿Más de una? —Dijo Emmett carcajeándose.

—Emmett. Cállate. —Mi voz no sonaba furiosa, más bien de una chica que no puede con su vida.

—Anda, dime, nada que no puedas decir a Emmett. —Rodé los ojos.

—Bien podemos comenzar por esta mañana cuando Alice me hizo ir a una iglesia a destruir una boda, ni mi camión ni el porshe de Alice funcionaban, por lo que tuve que ir corriendo a la iglesia con tacones de doce centímetros y un vestido que no me permitía mover más de diez centímetros mis piernas. —A Emmett los hombros y espalda se le movían descontroladamente.

—¿Qué?, —

—Nada, —Dijo entre pocas risas. —Sólo, sólo prosigue.

Le fulmine con la mirada, pero proseguí.

Tome una bocanada de aire,—Entonces Alice se rompió el tobillo y yo tuve que arrancar una parte de mi vestido pera correr y parar la boda, la cual resulto una equivocada, una estúpida novia rubia me llamo perra y me quería arrancar los cabellos y el estúpido novio ahora dice que tengo una estúpida deuda con él. —

Emmett no se contuvo y se empezó a reír de nuevo.

—¿Es enserio?, —Preguntó.

—No Emmett, solo invento estas desgracias porque soy tu bufón personal. —Dije con sarcasmo.

—Ya, vale, sigue. —Dijo calmándose un poco.

—Entonces le quise pagar diez grandes al tipo, pero no me los acepto, ¡Me amenazo con romper mi vestido y dejarme en ropa interior en la calle!, después descubro cuando llego a casa Jake destruyo mi cuarto y que tu padre ha visto mi traserito en calzones y… ¡No te acabes el espagueti! —

Demasiado tarde, se lo había acabado.

.

"— _¿Estas lista para mí?__—Me preguntó con picardía en su voz._

_Sus suaves labios hablaban contra los míos, mientras, yo me apoderaba de su cabellera broncínea para atraerlo más a mí. ¡Lo necesitaba tanto!_

— _Más de lo que debería de estar.__—Respondí con un susurró._

— _Quiero que entiendas algo Bella. Yo te…"_

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta de la entrada, hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de repente. Despertándome, acabando con mi dulce y caliente sueño.

_Joder, necesito un hombre_. Pensé con frustración mientras ponía, con una poca torpeza, mis pantuflas.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Y, ahora si me enoje. ¿Quién diablos es para despertarme de mi hermoso sueño? El timbre volvió a sonar y yo gruñí audiblemente en respuesta, prendí los focos antes de que me diera un golpe por caminar en la oscuridad. La luz me dio de lleno, causando un poco de irritación en mis ojos.

Abrí la puerta de un solo tirón y grite: — ¡Ya deja de tocar ¿Qué carajos quieres?! —Sí, suelo ser muy gruñona cuando interrumpen mi sueño.

—Creo que es hora que pagues tu deuda. —

Mi boca se abrió de golpe ante los que mis ojos veían.

Demonios, enserio necesito un hombre.

_***_

—Entonces, ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o tengo que empujarte? —

Mis labios temblaron un poco antes de decir, —¿Estoy soñando? —

Edward sonrió y rodo los ojos.

—Si soy un fantasma que vine para comerte Bella. —

Gruñí. Definitivamente ese no es un sueño, mis sueños eran mucho más amables.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Los fantasmas no comen personas, —Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar a mi casa.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo. _Tenía maletas_.

Mi respiración se cortó, ¿No pensara el que puede…?

—Bueno, parece que tienes un nuevo compañero de cuarto. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-no, eso no puede ser! ¡Apenas y te conozco! —Empecé a decir desenfrenadamente. —¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

—Claro que puedo, es la forma perfecta de pagar tu deuda. —

—¿Qué?, ¡La pagare con otra cosa, pero no puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Regresa a tu casa! —

—Me quedare aquí. —Dijo con firmeza. —Después de todo, es tu culpa. —¿Qué?

—¿Mi culpa?¡¿Qué hecho yo?! —

—Bueno, después de que interrumpieras la boda Tanya se puso muy mal y me corrió de nuestro departamento. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo lo mire con escepticismo.—Bien, ¿Dónde está mi habitación? —Preguntó relajadamente.

—¿Acaso esperabas ir a quedarte con ella sólo así después de lo que paso? —

—De hecho, me fui a la habitación de invitados, pero creo que me corrió por que termine con ella. —Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Eres increíble. —Dije con aprensión, estrechando mis ojos.

—Lo sé. —Bromeó con una sonrisa presumida.

Suspire con resignación. —Bien puedes quedarte, —Él sonrió. —Pero hay reglas para eso. —Añadí.

—Huh, eso va ser divertido, ¡Las reglas de la casa!, —Dijo con burla.

Ignore su comentario.

—Ok, numero uno: Te quedaras siempre y cuando sea temporal, esto no será para siempre, y me ayudaras en gastos de la despensa y demás. —El asintió con la misma estúpida sonrisa.

—Número dos: nada de mujeres, puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras, fuera del departamento, aquí dentro no quiero encontrar mujeres en tu cama. —

Se encogió de hombros. —Eres muy celosa ¿Eh?

De nuevo, ignore su comentario.

—Tres, nada de esculcar entre mis cosas, puedes agarrar mis CD o mis libros, pero siempre con permiso. —Dije, algunos de mis discos y libros eran muy preciados para mí.

—Sólo si tú haces lo mismo con los míos. —Dijo. Asentí mientras rodaba los ojos, ¿Qué podría escuchar este chico? ¿Reggaetón? *

—Siguiente, ¡No te comas mis pastelitos! — Dije.

—¿Pastelitos? —Me miro con risa y burla en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?, Mi tía los hace y son realmente buenos. —Él sonrió.

—Bien, siguiente regla…—

—¿Hay más? —Preguntó.

Lo mire estrechando mis ojos.

—Siguiente regla y ultima. Nuestra relación será meramente compañero-compañera, así que nada de perversiones y no andes de mirón. —

Enseguida su sonrisa se esfumo. Murmuro algo bajo su aliento que no alcance a oír y asintió.

—Bien, entonces sígueme, te mostrare tu cuarto. —

Lo lleve a la habitación de invitados, era linda, no era más grande que mi cuarto, pero era decente. Le di unas cuantas mantas y una almohada para dormir, le enseñe, también, que tenía que dar dos vueltas a la llave con las pinzas para que saliera agua caliente y recordarle que no comiera de mis pastelillos.

—Creo que eso es todo; Así que, Buenas noches. —Dije.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Se me erizo la piel cuando me dijo 'cariño', pero me di cuenta que parecía hacerlo mucho.

* * *

*Chupamedias: Persona que intenta ganar el favor de otra comportándose de forma zalamera y servil.

*Donkey Kong:** Donkey Kong** es un personaje ficticio en varios videojuegos, Es un gorila de 1,95 m. y 225 kg.

*Reggaetón: Creo que todas conocen este tipo de música, claro en el trama lo pongo sin ofender a nadie; de hecho yo soy una gran fan no solo del rock, si no que el rap también me agrada.

**N/A**: En fin, lo sé, lo sé ¿Qué sucede conmigo?, ya no tengo excusas, de hecho mi imaginación y creatividad ha estado siempre al máximo, pero es mi tiempo que lo limita todo, por lo que no tengo más que disculparme con ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias o que incluso me dejan uno que otro Review, y ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo?, que mi imaginación no puede parar y estoy por publicar nuevas historias, ¡Lo sé!, que sucede conmigo, tengo muchas sin terminar, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar, así que de nuevo perdonen. Pero tengo una nueva idea y me gustaría hacer capítulos cortos en todos mis fics, así no me presiono y e incluso podre actualizar por semana ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

PD: Si aun tienen algo de consideración por mi, y les gusto mi OneShot "Winter Song", pueden votar por mi en el concurso, Cullen Christmas Contest, en la misma cuenta. (Links en mi perfil)


End file.
